Boredom: The Sequel
by mussr333
Summary: Naruto and his friends have no electricity, so they decide to go have some Ichiraku's.  Chaos ensues - AGAIN!  Sequel to Boredom - Please read that first.  One-Shot.


Boredom: The Sequel

Me: This is the sequel to my other story: Boredom. You'll have to read that to get some of the jokes. Now, Naruto…

Naruto: Oh, great. The disclaimer again.

Me: Yes, Naruto. The DISCLAIMER! !

Naruto: Come on! Have someone else do the disclaimer.

Me: Who?

Naruto: Kiba, Sasuke, Choji, ANYONE BUT ME, Shikamaru… The list of possibilities goes on and on!

Me: Nah, I'm just not seeing it.

Naruto: *Growls*

Me: DO IT, MAN!

Naruto: Okay. Mussr333 doesn't own me, my friends, or probably anything else in this story, because he would have no money to buy it with, because he's a lazy bum who never tries to make any money.

Me: Yes I a- HEY!

Naruto: Start the story now! Before he hurts me!

"Okay, so… We have no electricity now. What do we do now?"

"We could play Twister again!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto had forgotten to pay the electric bill. Of course. So now, they had nothing to do, because they couldn't see. They could have just opened the blinds, since it was the middle of the day… But no one thought of that.

"Well, we could go into town, and have some Ichiraku's." Suggested Choji.

"And what's wrong with the food I have?" Said Naruto.

"Uhh, Naruto?"

Shikamaru held up a carton of milk. He turned it over, trying to pour it into a glass. Three large chunks of milk fell into the glass. He then pulled an orange out of the fridge. He pulled off part of the peel. It was brown inside.

"Errm… Well… TO ICHIRAKU'S!"

So the boys went to Ichiraku's. They placed their orders, and waited. Soon, someone else walked into the shop.

"Shikamaru! Choji!" Asuma Sensei said.

"Hello Asuma Sensei!"

"Listen, you guys, I'm going to need you on a mission tomorrow. Be at the gates at one. Oh, hey, I just realized I have a coupon for this place - buy six or more bowls of ramen, and your whole purchase is free! Why don't you take it - I barely ever come here."

"Thanks, Sensei!" Asuma left.

"Hey, guys, you left your wallets at home, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Everyone said. "Well, it's a good thing he gave us this coupon, because I was planning to pay, but forgot my wallet!"

Soon their food was ready. After they had finished their first bowls, they each asked for three more. That way, they had sixteen bowls, which was way more than enough to use the coupon. Also, they were just bottomless pits.

"Wow, how do you guys plan to pay for this meal? Sixteen bowls, that's quite a lot."

"Oh, well we got this coupon - buy six or more bowls of ramen, get your whole purchase free!"

Naruto handed Ichiraku the coupon. He stared at it for a few seconds, then frowned.

"Naruto, this coupon expired over a week ago. How do you plan to pay?"

"Ohhh. Well, you guys stay here, and I'll just run home and get my wallet."

So Naruto ran over to his house. He checked his pocket for his key. It wasn't there. He looked all over in front of his door. He couldn't find it. So, he took about a half an hour retracing his steps.

Soon, he ran back into the ramen shop. Ichiraku was getting ticked.

"NARUTO! YOU HAD BETTER PAY THIS BILL SOON!"

"Ye- Ye- Yes, sir! I just lost my-"

"Key?" Shikamaru held up his key. "You left it on the counter."

"Oh, hehe. Well, I'll just run back home and get my wallet."

So, Naruto ran back home. Then, the second he got there, he remembered he left a spare key under the mat, the one place he hadn't checked the first time. Of course. So he reached into his pocket, and realized he had, again, lost his key. He panicked.

"Oh, great. Now what do I do? Oh, great, Ichiraku's gonna- OH WAIT! THE KEY UNDER THE MAT!"

Finally, he got into the house. He searched for his wallet for a minute, grabbed his wallet out of the oven, wondered why it was in the oven, and ran back to Ichiraku's. By this point, he was getting very tired.

"Finally!" Ichiraku yelled. "Where's my money?"

Naruto raised his wallet. "Right here!"

"Well… GIVE IT TO ME!"

Naruto opened up his wallet, then stared at the contents for a minute.

"WHAT NOW?"

"Well, you see, it's kind of… empty."

Naruto: Why must you torture me and my friends?

Me: I'm evil. In the sequel: What will happen to Naruto and company? How will he pay off his tab? Why is Asuma going to go extreme ninja on Ichiraku? Find out all this and more in the exciting conclusion of the Boredom series!

Naruto: You are a nerd.

Me: Shut it.


End file.
